Under His Spell
by chibi-dreams
Summary: Zelda visits the Village Hidden in the Leaves to work on her skills as a warrior. She becomes friendrivals with Sakura, has to keep running away from Shikomaru, and falls for Sasuke Uchiha. Can Sakura win Sasuke's heart? Or, will it be Zelda?
1. Chapter One

**Under His Spell**

Chapter One: Sakura Meets Zelda

It was a bright and shining day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura had just left for the Ninja Academy.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Rock Lee running up to her.

_Oh, no! _She thought, panicking. _Not HIM again! Where should I run? _

She looked from side to side. There was no where to hide! And Lee was getting closer and closer! Then she gave a big sigh, for there was no place to hide. All she _can _do is run all the way to the academy. And she did.

"Hey, Sakura…!" Lee cried out. "Wait for… ME!!!!!"

But she had already zipped off, leaving a trail of dust as she made her way toward the schoolyard.

_Puff… Puff… _Sakura had never breathed this hard before. _I better lose some wait after this! _She thought to herself. _Sasuke, here I come!_

Her thoughts about running away from Lee were now focused on Sasuke. _He is sooo cool! _Blah… blah… blah… (Yeah, whatever, Sakura…)

Images of her and Sasuke kept on popping up in her head that she didn't notice when… _POW_! She found herself on the ground. She knocked over another girl, too.

"Ohhh!!! I am sooo sorry! Are you okay?" Sakura said, as soon as she got up.

The girl stood up, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." she assured, giving Sakura a warm smile.

"Ha, ha!" Ino, who happened to be nearby and saw Sakura's accident, teased. "Shame on you, Sakura! Tsk! Tsk! You've just knocked over the new girl!"

"It was an accident, Ino!" Sakura argued. "I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever, Forehead! Ha!" Then she turned her back and headed for the academy, grinning.

"Yeah! At least Sasuke likes me better than you, Ugly!" Sakura shouted back, trying to make a combat. "In fact, he simply ADORES me! Yeah, that's right! He is MADLY in LOVE with ME!"

Just then, Ino turned around and shouted even LOUDER, "DREAM ON, FOREHEAD!!! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT! JUST TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! WELL, HERE'S SOME _NEWS _FOR YOU: WHEN I GET SASUKE, I'M NOT GONNA SHARE HIM WITH YOU! NOT WITH ANYONE!!! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!!!"

And then, she turned around and left once and for all.

"Jerk!" Sakura muttered, and crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

"Are you okay?" a calm voice behind her said.

Sakura spun around. She had forgotten all about the girl.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It's just that "Ino" girl. She always gets in my nerves. She is sooo annoying!"

"Oh, I see…"

"So, anyways, what's your name? You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Zelda Hyrule. Yours?" the girl answered.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. And I'm not new here. And I guess you've met Ino?"

"You mean the annoying girl who always gets on your nerves? Then yeah, I know."

Zelda leaned closer to Sakura and asked, "And who's this "Sasuke" you and Ino were fighting about? He sounds like an interesting guy."

"Oh, you mean… Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura blushed. "I'm not trying to brag here, but Sasuke is, like, the coolest ninja at the academy! He is sooo hot!!! All of the girls dig him, but, there is only one special girl he'll choose… And that will be me!"

"Oh? But how do you know for sure that he likes you?"

"Well… that I don't know. But all _I _know is that the day he proposes to me will the happiest day of my life!"

"But aren't you too young to marry?"

"Zelda… I'm trying to cherish the moment here!"

"Oh, SAKURA!!!" Lee shouted joyously, after finally catching up to Sakura, who was a few feet away.

Zelda turned around. "Hey, who's that kid with the droopy hair and the bug eyes?"

"He's the sign that means… RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, after quickly recovering from her thoughts about her future marriage with Sasuke.

She grabbed Zelda's arm and they dashed away; Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

I dedicate this story to my friend, **Kuyeng13**,for inspiring me to write this story.

_To Kuyeng,_

_Thank you for giving me the idea of crossover-ing stories! I hope you like my story about Sakura and Zelda! And thanks for being such a great friend! You're the best! _

_Yours Truly,_

_sweetzelda'94_


	2. Chapter Two

**Under His Spell**

Chapter Two: A Secret Only Sasuke Knows

Zelda and Sakura rushed in through the classroom door, panting hard.

"(_pant… pant…)_ What's up with that?" Zelda shouted at Sakura.

"(_pant… pant…) _Sorry… (_pant…)_Zelda…" Sakura said, breathlessly. "But… that dude back there… _(pant… pant…) _is nuts…!"

The class bell rang.

Everyone quickly get into their seats. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, and beckoned Zelda to sit next to her, just before the door opened.

"Well!" Iruka said, smiling at his class. "Everybody's here! What joy!"

"IRUKA SENSEI!!!!!"

"Wha??? ACK!!!"

_BAM! _The door flew wide open and, panting like a tired dog, Naruto appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka Sensei! But my… uh… _dog_… ate my… uh… _homework_... so I had to fry it… and… uh… Iruka Sensei?"

Naruto vigorously looked from side to side.

"Hey! Where's Iruka Sensei?" he cried out.

"Maybe your _dog _ate him, Naruto!" Kiba shouted out, and everyone started laughing their butts off.

"Hey! Be quiet!" someone shouted.

Everyone grew silent.

_Who said that? _Sakura wondered. _Is it… a ghost?_

The door slowly creaked itself closed and there, squished, head first, against the wall, was Iruka Sensei.

"Naruto…" he said, grumpily. "Get… me… OUT!!!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Naruto replied quickly.

Obediently, yet in a stupid manner, Naruto helped got Iruka out of the wall. By creating a small earthquake by punching the door.

Iruka fell flat on the hard cement floor, and cried out in pain.

"ARRRRRGH!!! NARUTO!!!"

"Oh! Sorry again, Iruka…"

"No! Don't say a single word! Now go to your seat!"

And, he did, and muttered, "Oh, geez… He told me to get him out…"

"Okay, class!" Iruka began. "Today, we are going outside to train for your upcoming test next tomorrow."

Most of the class groaned.

"And then, those who aced the test will be given a party afterwards." Iruka finished.

Then they cheered.

"Okay! Then let's go!"

Iruka went over to the door and turned the knob. But the door didn't open. He tried again, and still the door didn't budge.

"Mm… What's wrong, Iruka Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"The damn… door… won't open!" Iruka shouted, trying, with all efforts, to shove the door open.

"Oh, that's great!" Kiba exclaimed sarcastically. "Look what you've done, Naruto!"

"Me? What??? I didn't do anything!"

"Well, if you haven't punched the damn door, we would have been able go outside and train for out test tomorrow!"

"And now… We're all gonna fail! And we all won't be having a party!" Chouji cried out. "And that means… no food!"

"Well, I know that _I'm _not gonna fail!" Ino exclaimed, standing up. "And neither is Sasuke, either! Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted, and turned his gaze outside through the window.

"You???" Sakura stood up, too. "You, _Ino_, are gonna F-A-I-L! Fail! And me and Sasuke will the only ones having a party!"

"What??? No way!!!"

Here they go again…

"Me and Sasuke are the best ninjas in this academy!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, with you, Sasuke will surely puke!" Sakura cried.

"Hmph! Forehead!"

"Ugly!"

"Forehead!"

"Ugly!"

And that kept going on… and on… and on… and on…

Meanwhile, Zelda was gazing at Sasuke with dreamy blue eyes.

_He is sooo cute! _She thought. _So… this must be the great Uchiha everyone's been talking about. Or should I say most of the girls…_

Zelda looked around the room. Everyone was in chaos! Iruka Sensei beating up the door, with Hinata trying to make suggestions to him, Shikomaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Kiba were fighting about the test and the party, and all the rest of the girls were crowded together arguing about who should get Sasuke. Only she and Sasuke were sitting quietly, observing the chaotic room.

_This is my chance… _She thought. _I can steal Sasuke from those idiotic girls and they'll be so sorry…_

So, Zelda scooted over a seat and sat next to Sasuke.

"So…" she started. "You're Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned to her.

"Yes. I am," He answered. "Who are you? And what are you doing here at the Ninja Academy?"

_His questions are so direct_, Zelda thought. _How should I answer them?_

"I am Zelda Hyrule," she answered calmly, trying hard not to act like the other girls who were falling over Sasuke. "I'm here to improve my skills as a warrior. So that I would be stronger to rule my kingdom."

"So, you're a runaway princess from the kingdom of Hyrule?"

"Yes. But I haven't run away. For both my mother and father are dead. My father is a ghost. My mother dwells in a far off kingdom deep under the sea. I now rule my kingdom. I can do as I please."

"Who's going to watch your kingdom now?" Sasuke was now interested in her story.

"My friend, Link. He'll watch over my kingdom until I get back."

"Does anyone know you're here from your kingdom?"

"No. Not a single soul, but Link. He's the only one I could trust."

"Oh, really?"

_Ha! I got him! Link… the only one I could trust, _she thought._ I just have to mess with Sasuke's mind a bit, and soon he'll be crawling all over me!_

"Yes. He has saved my life and my kingdom once," Zelda said, enjoying her game of "hard to get." "I doubt that I'll be able to meet another guy like him."

"Got it!" Iruka exclaimed, as he finally got the door to open.

Everybody cheered.

"Okay, come on! It's time to train!"

And everyone rushed out the door.

Zelda looked at Sasuke once more and said, "It was nice talking to you, Sasuke. And please don't tell anyone about what I've just told you. They're not supposed to know."

And then she left with Sakura to the training grounds, leaving Sasuke behind.

_My true love… _she thought to herself. _Has finally come… _

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter is kind of lengthy. But I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Under His Spell**

Chapter Three: Sakura Sees It All

"Okay, everybody!" Iruka announced. "Time for break!"

Everyone sat around the schoolyard; under the trees, sitting on the benches, lounging about on the grass…

"What a workout!" Sakura said to Zelda, after finding a nice place to rest under a big shady tree, stretching her sore muscles. "Ah. The fresh morning air…"

"Yeah, smells… sweet," Zelda replied, placing a grin on her friend's face.

"You're so funny, Zelda. I'm so glad I bumped into you earlier."

"Yeah, me, too."

Suddenly, Sasuke comes up to them and says, "Hey, Zelda."

Sakura and Zelda looked up at him.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke," Zelda said calmly.

_What???? Why isn't he saying "hi" to me??? _

"May I sit down beside you?"

"Sure," came Zelda's answer.

He bent over and sat next to the princess, while Sakura's mouth dangled low, not believing what she's seeing.

_He's supposed to be sitting next to ME! _she thought and then crossed her arms and looked away, with an angry look in her arms.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke slowly put his arm around Zelda.

"Hu?" Sakura's eyes were filled with surprise. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" And she fell backwards.

Zelda and Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura," Zelda asked. "Are you alright?"

Sakura quickly got up. "What do you mean _am I alright_? I am perfectly fine! You're the one who's…. who's not alright, alright?"

"Okay, well then fine by me."

_Argh! How can she act so calm??? Especially in front of Sasuke!_

"You know what?" Sakura shouted. She stood up; her eyebrow twitched a bit. "I'm leaving!" Then she left Zelda and Sasuke behind, looking at her as if she were some crazed maniac.

_Have a gone a bit too far? _Zelda thought to herself, looking a bit worried.

"Hmph! What a loser."

She turned to the slightly annoyed Sasuke.

"Every girl who goes here overreacts to everything. Especially Sakura and Ino. They're so annoying," he said.

"But I feel kind of bad for Sakura," Zelda replied. "I mean, she's my friend, and that's not how friends treat each other."

"Here's another thing you should understand about friendship," Sasuke told her. "If two friends disagree with something, then maybe they weren't meant to be friends."

"Hm…" She scrunched up like a ball and laid her head on her knees, with worried eyes.

_I hope Sakura's okay… _


	4. Chapter Four

**Under His Spell**

Chapter Four: Sasuke Makes His Move

Three days had passed. Zelda was finally recognized by Iruka, who was too busy dealing with Naruto and his mischievous acts.

"Sorry 'bout that, Zelda," Iruka said. "How many days have you been here so far?"

"Wow… " Shikomaru muttered dreamily to himself.

"Four," answered the annoyed princess, walking back to her seat in between Sasuke and Sakura. "I've been here for four days."

"Oh, right."

"… She's sooo hot!" Uh-oh… This can't be! Shikomaru???!!!

"She's what?" Chouji exclaimed in a whisper to Shikomaru.

"What are you looking at?"

"Heh… Heh… Shikomaru digs Zelda!"

"Shut up!"

Iruka heard a creak and looked over to the windows. Naruto was trying to escape the classroom by climbing out the window.

"NAAAARUUUTO!!!!!"

Naruto suddenly fell back and hit his head against the table where Sasuke was sitting.

"Loser…" he muttered under his breath.

"Is he alright?" Zelda asked.

"Why would _you _care?" Sakura snapped. "All you care about is _Sasuke_."

Zelda looked at her ex-friend. "This isn't about Sasuke, is it, Sakura."

Sakura gave her an angry look and turned away. _She's rival number one. She'll be sooo sorry for stealing my Sasuke!_

"Off to detention, Naruto!" Iruka shouted, pulling Naruto's ear towards the door.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" he cried.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the class started getting out of control again; girls were arguing over Sasuke, guys beating each other up, and Sasuke "flirting" with Zelda, who blushed, smiled, and giggled at Sasuke's "little jokes."

Sakura was sitting crunched up in the corner of the classroom, away from the others. She looked miserable. Zelda glanced at her and saw a small sad tear drop unto her trembling pale hand.

"Sakura?" Zelda said under her breath, slightly turning away from Sasuke.

"Don't worry about her," Sasuke said. "She'll be fine."

"Maybe I should go and…"

"No," he said aggressively. "She doesn't need you, and neither do you."

"But…"

Sakura looked up and saw Zelda and Sasuke sitting next to each other. Zelda returned her look, a worried look appeared on her face when she noticed Sakura's sorrowful frown.

Zelda stood up. She was about to walk over to Sakura and confront her, but just then, Sasuke stood up, too, and took hold of Zelda.

"Let go!" Zelda muttered fiercely to him, struggling to break free from his grip, but he held on tight, and pulled her towards him.

"No!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped and turned their gaze down on Sasuke and Zelda. Apparently, they heard her scream. And… they couldn't believe their eyes! Sasuke's and Zelda's lips finally met.


	5. Chapter Five

**Under His Spell**

Chapter Five: Ino in the Hallway

Zelda pushed Sasuke off her and found Sakura standing up, looking straight at her as if she'd seen a ghost.

Zelda pleadingly told her, "No, Sakura. It was me," but Sakura just shook her head disbelievingly and soon she dashed out the door.

"Sakura!" But she just ignored Zelda's voice and ran through the hallway, tears streaming down her face.

_That stupid Zelda! _she thought angrily. _That… that traitor! _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a puff of smoke appeared before Sakura. She stopped in her tracks and gazed out into the smoke.

"Huh? What's going on?"

As soon as the smoke cleared away, Ino appeared before her, looking concerned as ever.

"Ino???" Sakura gasped. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us?" snapped Ino.

Then Sakura lowered to a whisper, "What are you doing here, Ino? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" 

"I was in class. But this is _way _more important."

"Okay, what?"

"It's about Sasuke."

"Oh, no!" Sakura moaned. "Please! I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"What's going on with Sasuke?"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'? Didn't you see him and Zelda back there? Everyone saw!"

"What happened?"

"Zelda stole him from me, that's what!"

"Now, who is this 'Zelda'?"

"Ugh, Ino! Don't you ever pay attention? Zelda is this 'new girl' here. Ugh! I can't stand her! She and Sasuke together!"

"Ah, I see."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Ino.

"Look, here's what. I'll make Sasuke and Zelda breakup, okay?"

"How will you do that?"

"You'll see." Ino gave her a sly grin and vanished.

"Ino?" Sakura looked around and then shrugged. "Hmph. Ino better have something good for that good-for-nothing Zelda!"

And she headed back to the classroom, hoping Ino had already set up something for Zelda.

Meanwhile, Ino appeared outside the academy hidden within the shade of a tree, after meeting up with Sakura.

"Famine!" hissed a deep crisp voice coming from her. That was definitely _not_ Ino's voice.

"Yes, master?" a squeaky voice responded behind the bushes nearby.

"Bring me the prisoner."

"Yes, master."

An apparently slim and jester-looking servant came out from his hiding place. He bore a huge mischievous grin on his white powered face and in his hands was a huge brown sack. It looked fairly heavy for him, but he managed.

"Here is the prisoner, master," Famine said, dropping the sack in front of him.

"Open it. Let him out," the _master _commanded, so Famine untied the sack, revealing some dude in a green tunic; his hands and feet were tied tightly and a piece of white cloth was tied over his mouth.

"Ah," the master said. "Well, how did it felt in there? Link."

Link struggled to rip the rope that held his hands and feet off.

"Aw… don't worry…" the master said sarcastically sweet. "You won't stay like that… forever."

"Arghue! Arghue!" Link muttered through the cloth.

Suddenly, the Ino-disguised master changed shape once more and revealed his true being.


	6. Chapter Six

Under His Spell

Chapter Six: Sasuke Never Gives Up

_Why did Sasuke do that?_ Zelda moaned, as she sat miserably in her seat, her head lying on the table. _Sakura will totally hate my guts! Oh, wait. She already does and now she's hating my guts AND my face!_

Sasuke came up to her and said, "Hey, Zelda," as if nothing happened.

Zelda looked up at him and glared, frustration was burning inside of her.

"What was that for?!" she shouted at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you… kiss me??? You pervert!"

But he just shrugged and said, "Big deal."

"Big deal? Big _deal_???"

"Yeah."

"Don't you care about _my_ friendship with Sakura??? Huh? Don't you? You insensitive fraud!"

"Hmph. Who cares? Sakura's not even your friend anymore, so why do you still care?"

"Argh…! Shut up, okay?! Just shut up! I'm sick of you always being so… negative!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh!" Zelda stood up and moved over to sit next to Shikomaru.

"Oh, hi, Zelda!" he said gratefully, thinking, _I can't believe she's sitting next to me!_

Zelda looked up at him a smiled warming. _This is gonna be a long day…_ she sighed.

"Why is your face red?" she asked Shikomaru. And she was right; his face was as red as chili peppers! A little bit of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shikomaru said, grinning himself silly rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Whatever you say," she responded and looked down.

Sasuke looked at her. On his face, he wore a very determined expression.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Wow. I haven't updated in a looooooong time. Thanks, **Bleachfangirl**, for somehow motivating me to continue. --> - -- --'?_

_I hope you remember the characters. Well, anyways, Famine is that jester dude, who works for... uh... that other dude. They captured Link. View Chapter Five to freshen up your memory. Hope you enjoy! And sorry I took so long!_

**

* * *

**

**Under His Spell**

Chapter Seven: He's Escape!

Meanwhile, Famine was setting up a campfire, humming to himself. Link was watching, thinking up some way to escape. But not without a bit of information.

"Hey, Famine," Link called out, a mischievous grin wiped across his face. "Need a hand?"

The jester-like sidekick, (well, it's just call him a jester), stopped and spun around, casting Link a suspicious look.

"And…" Famine lifted one eyebrow. "Who are you again?"

"Link."

"And, why are you here?"

"'Cuz you, somehow, kidnapped me and brought me here."

"And, that makes you…?"

"A prisoner?"

"Exactly!"

Famine spun around again and got back to setting up the campfire.

_Wow, _Link thought. _He's not as dumb as he looks. _

"You seem kind of bored," Link tried again. "Wanna… talk?"

The jester turned his head slowly, giving Link a cheesy, (very, very cheesy and very, very creepy) smile.

"Why, of course…! What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay then. Let's start with… who is your master?"

"My master……" Famine started. "is my master, of course!"

"No, I meant like, what's his name? What kind of person is he? Any kind of information. Like who are his family?"

"Hmm…" Famine stood up straight and tall, scratching his chin, in thought. "Well, I see no harm in telling who about my master, so I guess…"

"I'll tell ya!" Famine shouted suddenly appearing beside Link, with his cheesy, cheesy smile. "Once upon a time…"

"This isn't a story!" Link snapped. _I hate jesters… _"Why not… I'll be asking all the questions here."

"What if I say no answer?"

"I just want to know who he is."

The jester took a deep breath and whispered, "Uchiha… Itachi."

Link nodded, but Famine was not done just yet.

"He wiped out his entire clan. The Uchiha clan. But sparing his one and only younger brother, Sasuke."

Link noticed something different about Famine. His voice had become… softer. Gentler. This wasn't the Famine Link knew for… a couple of hours.

"You're not Famine," Link said, convinced, shaking his head. "You're not Famine."

"You're right," _Poof! _It's Ino. "I'm not Famine."

"So, you've been disguised as an annoying jester all along?" Link asked.

"No. The real Famine is with Itachi in the woods. I'm not quite sure what they're doing, but I bet they're planning something."

"Planning what?"

"Well… Planning to get rid of Sasuke, of course."

"Get rid of Sasuke? His brother? But then, why did he spare him when he killed the rest of his clan if he wants to kill him now?"

"He thought Sasuke would be weak. Well, over these last few years, Sasuke has gotten stronger. Possibly strong enough to defeat him. And Itachi doesn't want him getting in the way. Or, losing to him."

"Why does he need me then?"

"You're going to lure Sasuke into his trap. Some kind of trap."

"How?"

"See, Sasuke is madly in love with Zelda."

"_WHAT???_" Link clutched his fists. Anger and jealousy fluttered inside of him viciously.

"Hey, hey. Be quiet, will ya? Don't worry, your girl dumped him."

"She is _not _my girl!"

"Uh-huh…" Ino gave a mischievous grin and continued. "Well, anyways, Itachi knows that, and if you could get Zelda to follow you, Sasuke would follow and then end up getting caught into Itachi's trap."

"Will it work?"

"No, of course not! That's why you gotta get out of here!"

"How? I'm tied up!"

"That's why I'm here, right?" Ino took out her kunai knife and sliced through the thick ropes that imprisoned Link.

"Finally! Free!" Link muttered, grinning. "Thanks a lot, Ino. I really appreciate it."

"No prob! Now, go get Zelda and get the hell out of here!"

"Sure. And thanks." Link said again.

"There's no time for thanking me! It's almost midnight for Pete's sake! Go, go, go!"

They were about to part ways until Ino added, "Oh, and make sure Zelda doesn't go anywhere near my Sasuke!"

Link chuckled. _Well, Sasuke's definitely not getting my girl! I second that!_

A couple of moments later…

"He's_… ESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPED!!!!!!!!!_"

_Man, that was loud, _Link thought, chuckling to himself as he mad his way across the school yard. _Oh, well, time to rescue Zelda from this screwed up Sasuke. She'll be so glad to see me!_

"_Aaaaaahhhhhhh_!" he heard a shriek, too. Woops. Itachi killed Famine. _He screams like a girl! _Link guffawed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hoped you somewhat, kind of enjoyed it. Yes, I know it's kind of suckish, but... yeah. I'll try to update more often. And my other stories, too. Thank you._

_I think we're getting real close to the ending. Well, we'll just have ta see. _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Under His Spell**

Chapter Eight: Annoying… and smart

There was no sign of noise as Link crept along the walls of the Ninja Academy. It was dead quiet. Except for Chouji's piggy snorts.

_Why are they IN there? _Link moaned. _Shouldn't they all be at home, where they could sleep on REAL beds instead of their desks? _

Link made his way in and skimmed down the deserted dark hallways, keeping his eyes and ears open for any clue of where Zelda might be hidden.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Music. Coming from… that door! Light seeped through the thin opening at the bottom.

He crept along the walls of the hallway, towards the door and placed an ear on it. There was music alright. Party music. What? And, talking, laughing, and… dancing? Wait, what was going on here?

He silently opened the door and found, yes, a party.

_Who would throw a party in the middle of the night? _Link gaped. He looked around the room for Zelda.

Okay, there was Shikomaru, on the dance floor; Chouji, under a pile of chips and other food eating his way out; Hinata, standing in the corner, watching the others dance; Naruto, huh? Hey! What's he doing there on the ceiling? And Sasuke… Ooooo… Link felt himself turn a glaring hot red, then… ah! There's Zelda, talking to Ino near the punch bowl.

"Zelda!" Link called over to her.

Zelda saw him waving toward her. A smile perched on her face. She ran up to him and gave him a huge bear-hug.

"Link!" she cried. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

Sasuke was watching them.

After Zelda got off of him, Link whispered quickly, "We have to leave, Zelda. C'mon."

Zelda nodded and followed him out the door. And Sasuke followed.

They were in the school yard, when Link stopped in his tracks. Zelda stopped, too, and waited. Then, Link turned around and faced Zelda.

_Hm… He's up to something, _Sasuke thought. He was hiding in a bush, watching them carefully. When suddenly…

"Hey!"

"Ack!" Sasuke fell backwards.

"Watch where you're sitting!" It was Sakura. "Can't you see I'm… gasp Sasuke?"

Link and Zelda turned around.

"What was that?" Zelda gasped.

"Probably a squirrel," Link smirked. "C'mon. I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Shhh…" Sasuke put a hand over Sakura's mouth, and she nodded.

"Would… you… mar…" Link started, but…

"Hey, back off! She's mine!" Sasuke shouted. He pushed his way through the bushes.

"What are you talking about, Uchiha?" Link snapped. "She dumped you!"

"Until she sees me kick your ass, you little green elf!"

"Fine! Bring it on!"

Link took out his sword and Sakura charged up his _Lightning Blade_. Then they ran towards each and _BAM!_

Link's sword was pressing down against Sasuke. But Sasuke's _Lightning Blade_ fought hard to knock Link over.

Zelda was gazing at them, thinking, "_You've got to be kidding me…"_

Sakura came out of the bushes and walked toward her. Side by side, they watched Link and Sasuke using up all their energy _trying _to beat each other up.

Then, Zelda looked at Sakura and said, "Do you think they're idiots?"

"Now, I do," Sakura replied. "Hey, wanna go back to that party?"

"I'd be glad to."

So, they went back, leaving the two idiots fighting for nothing now.

"You're going down, Uchiha!"

"Urg… You'll be sorry for ever messing with me!"

"Aaaargggh!!!" they both growled at each other.

Itachi was up in a tree nearby, watching them. He saw Zelda and Sakura left, and now it was only them three.

"Link and Sasuke…" he said through his deep voice. Then, _POOF!_ "… are all mine!"

INO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**THE END**

* * *

_So, Ino was behind this all along. There was no Itachi. Only Ino. Famine was a puppet. _

_Thank you guys, for reading my story. I hope it wasn't too cheesey. Well, Thank you!_


	9. Credits

_**Credits**_

_**Under His Spell**_

_written by chibi-dreams_

_Thank you,_

_Kuyeng13 for giving me the idea of crossing two stories,_

_Bleachfangirl for motivating me to continue writing,_

_and_

_marebear11; after reading your first chapter of "Click Here," I felt an urge to finish up this story._

_I dedicate this story to you guys._

_And thanks to those who read this story about Zelda, Sakura, Link, Sasuke, and Ino. I hoped you somewhat enjoyed it. I hope the ending was good enough. It kind of sucks, 'cuz I didn't really know what to write, but next time, I'll try to do better._

_Well, I have to finish "Left With Two Petals" and "Detectives and Thieves." Bye! And thanks again!_


End file.
